The Accident
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Why is everything in Chandler Bing's life so messed up?


_The Night Where No-one Did 'It'_

* * *

**Chapter One: To The Big Red Hill!**

Monica and I are sitting next to each-other on the sofa. She laughs and I gaze at her eyes, sapphire blue and dancing with laughter. I kissed her on the cheek and she stares back at me, eyes full of, now, wonderment. "What was that for?" She smiled. "Being amazing." I whispered. "Oh… I know what your after…" she winked. "You do?" I smirked. We stopped and stared at each other for a split second, and then she pounced. We started kissing and I rolled over the remote, changing it to the children's channel.

**"Where are we going? TO THE BIG RED HILL!"**

Monica started rolling on the couch laughing, and I turned Dora off. We picked up where we left off, and an alarm went of in my head. "Oh crap!" I muttered. "What?" Monica rushed. She was still kissing me so she was finding it hard to talk to me. "I gotta go…" I said. I sat up and grabbed my phone, keys, and $50. "Where?" Monica said, falling onto the place I was just sitting. "Just to go meet some friends." I replied. I grabbed the door and I was about to open it when… "WAIT right there, Mr Rushy." I sniggered at the nickname but managed to force out: "Yeahh?" I asked. "Who are you going with?" Monica asked, her eyes slits. "Some friends.." I stuttered. "Oh. **female** friends?" She whispered. "No! Well, one of them is female, but she has a boyf-" "Chandler? We need to talk."

**Chapter 2: Bullshit.**

"A-about what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I have not seen you all week! Tonight is the night we are both off work and you tell me you are going to hang out with another woman! Last night you turned off my MasterChef because the TENNIS was on!"

"Your MasterChef? I mean **really?**"

"Yes! Really. I missed the semi finals..."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how I expected you to live without it..." (I started laughing)

"Ass." Monica went to leave, but I said:

"Mon, wait-"

"I am **sick** of waiting Chandler. I feel like you don't love me."

"Why would you think that? Of course I do!"

"**B*******.**"

"It's not b*******! I actually love you!"

"Oh yeah Big Guy? **Prove it.**"

**Chapter 3: Fingers and Door's Don't Mix, Remember That Kids.**

"Really? I mean really Monica? Could you **be **more childish? I don't have to prove anything. You need to **grow up!"**

I leant on the door, and Monica stormed out and doing so slammed it on my finger. Swearing and almost crying I made my way to the sink. I put my finger under water. I'm a sucker for blood so I didn't even look at it. Joey walked in. "Dude wtf happened?" I explained. "Look, Chan, I don't want to scare you but.. Your finger is no longer a full finger." I stared at my finger. I started swearing. I couldn't stop. Joey managed to drag me from the apartment to the car.

***In Monica's apartment***

Had I really just stormed out of Chandler's apartment? I love the guy. He is my life. What have I done? "S***." I whispered. I bit my fingenail while remembering the happy times. Oh, when he first said he loved me. Our first kiss. Our first... 'experience' together. I had to do it. I loved him. It took all of my power but I went over there.

**Chapter 4: Blood. Lots Of It**

I raised my hand to knock on Joey & Chandler's door. No answer. I tried again. No answer. I sighed. I opened the door and walked in. "Look Chandler, maybe I shouldn't of—" Blood. Lots of it. "What the…" The phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in the car with Chandler. When you stormed out you caught his finger in the door and the nail and a bit more is missing."

"Oh my god!"

I paused, my hand over my mouth. He was going to hate me! I felt sick. Physically sick. I reached out with shaky hands and put the phone back up to my ear.

"…Mon? Mon? Mon? MON?"

"What?"

"Look i'm going to have to go. Chandler is crying."

I could hear Chandler saying "I'm not crying, I'm not. I am not!"

Joey replied "Are you trying to convince yourself? Mon can you hear him crying?"

"I can hear him. Put him on."

"Mon I don't think I can. He is really in pain. I— wait he wants to talk to you."

"Oh."

I heard scuffling sounds and then sniffs.

"Chandler?"

"I'm not crying.." He groaned.

"I don't care if you are crying Chan, you lost part of your finger and It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" I started crying.

"Mon, it's okay. I love— AH! Ah ow ah ow ah ah ow…

I could hear Joey in the background. "Dude, concentrate on Mon instead."

Chandler was still clearly in immense pain. Then, out of no-where, "I…I love you."

"I love you too Chandler Bing!" The phone cut off.

**Chapter 5: Stay With Me Dude**

The car ride to the hospital was the longest of my life. Joey was talking to me but I would not reply. Joey was actually going faster than you are aloud to, because he figured we have an excuse. I was sitting comfortably (apart from the throbbing pain from my finger) With the amputated finger resting on my knee. I could fall asleep. I **was** going to fall… asleeep… Zzz..

*In Chandler's Apartment*

I stood, staring into space. Sounds of Chandler's cries haunted my brain. The phone rang and I jumped.

"Hello?"

"Mon, it's Joey. We are stuck in traffic on the way to the hospital and Chandler is about to faint."

"What? Why?"

"I guess its because of the blood loss. If you look in our apartment that is enough to make a person faint but if you add it with how much he has lost in the car, forget about it."

"Joey try to keep him awake!"

"Kay. Chandler? Buddy wake up. Hey dude, wake up. Stay with me Chandler. Dude?"

My eyes filled with tears.

"He's not waking up Mon."

"I'm on my way. Where abouts are you in the traffic jam?"

"At the side where the toilets are."

I hung up. I knew exactly where they were. I grabbed my keys and threw my jacket on and raced out the door.

When I got there I could see how far the traffic jam actually went. Woah. I saw the public toilets and I ran to them. I searched up and down. No car. Oh god.

"Mon!"

I saw Joey. he was waving at me. His car was parked at the side and Chandler was lying on the grass. Joey explained to me that nothing he did could wake Chandler up. I stared at his face, he looked so peaceful. Almost too peaceful. That thought scared me. I lay on Chandler's chest and I could feel his heartbeat. That was a good sign. I went inside the public loo's and got more tissue and came back. I picked up Chandler's arm and his hand went floppy. He really was dead to the world. I wrapped it round super tight, and then went in my handbag and got my energy drink I take to the gym. Joey lifted Chandler's head and I poured the whole lot into his mouth. He didn't move. I started crying then Joey reminded me to be strong. Joey called 911 on his mobile and when he had hung up he informed me that an ambulance was on its way. In one last desperate measure I bent over Chandler and kissed him. I was about to pull away when I felt him start to kiss back. We sat there until the ambulance came just kissing each other.

**Chapter 5: I Love You, I Love You, I Love You**

"I bet that woke him up." a kind nurse said. She laughed. Two more men dropped a stretcher next to Chandler. We were holding hands by this point. The nurse came over with a needle, and Chandler is terrified of needle's, Last time he got one, he bit me. And the nurse. And sevral other patients too, actually. But he was so weak he just lay there and took it. They lifted him onto a stretcher and I was just kneeling on the grass. The woman helped me into the ambulance and I heard Joey say "I will meet you there Mon. Be strong." I sat next to Chandler in the ambulance and I just said "I love you, I love you, I love you," Over and over again. Once the needle kicked in and he got stronger he started saying it back to me. The next 20 minutes was a blur, next thing I knew we were in our own private room in the hospital. He was still asleep. I kissed him on the head, and picked up his hand. His poor finger. He didn't even have a nail anymore. I sighed.

"Yes, you should feel guilty. You did that" his voice scared me as it came out of no-where.

I looked at Chandler with sad eyes.

"I'm only kidding. I did it. I was a jerk. If I had not been such an ass and not told you to grow up you would never have stormed out." I said nothing.

"Honestly Mon it's okay." He kissed me but I turned away.

"Mon? My finger can just be a reminder about why we don't fight, okay?"

I still said nothing.

"Monica E Geller I love you with all of my heart and I truly don't give a s*** that I lost my finger."

"I love you too, Chandler M Bing."

We kissed again, and Joey walked in with the whole group. Everyone listened to the story with wide eyes. And from this day onwards, whenever we have a fight Chandler just shows me his finger and we hug it out.


End file.
